Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method for learning a torque-stroke (T-S) curve of an electric motor controlled dry clutch system, and more particularly, to a method for learning a torque-stroke (T-S) curve of an electric motor controlled dry clutch system, which allows a user to learn with an adjusted value by probabilistically analyzing deformation of the T-S curve, which can be caused by a torque error of an engine and an error of a clutch temperature modeling.